The present invention relates to a position adjustment mechanism, and more particularly to an adjustment mechanism for use in raising and lowering the height of the bed of a snooker table, billiards table, pool table or the like.
Snooker tables, and tables for playing related games such as billiards and pool, are of course well known. Such tables can be used as dining tables, by resting a cover on the cushions of the table, but the dining table formed by doing this is generally not at a convenient height for dining, as the surface of the dining table is normally too high. The height difference is normally around 75 mm (3 inches).